Ally Brooke
Ally Brooke (born: Allyson Brooke Hernandez; July 7, 1993) is a Mexican-American singer. She's the oldest member of Fifth Harmony. She auditioned for The X Factor in Austin, Texas, not far from her hometown in San Antonio. Ally's Vocal type is a Full-Lyric Soprano with 3 octaves and 1 note. Personal Life Born and raised in San Antonio, Texas, Ally was a premature baby, weighing in at 1 pound and 4 ounces when she was born. Since, she came out screaming, which was unusual for prematures, Ally's dad knew she was meant to sing. She absolutely loves singing, God, and people as well. Ally, who is of Mexican descent, says, her biggest influence is Tejano music legend Selena. She has mentioned about Selena that, "she is my favorite artist of all time. I loved her so much. What I liked was her sweet spirit, cheerful personality." She also mentioned that she wants to have a perfume line and clothing coming out soon. Ally is the oldest of the group but the smallest one (Little Big Sister). A couple of days after Ally's grandfather passed away, the girls dedicated their performance to her grandfather with the song What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson. The X Factor Audition Ally Brooke auditioned for The X Factor in Austin, Texas. She sang the song "On My Knees" by Jaci Velasquez. After the music stopped, Ally kept on singing. She was negatively noticed for this. L.A. Reid stated that she had a special voice and that she impressed him. Demi Lovato said that her voice blew her away, for it was special and beautiful. Britney Spears was surprised and thought Brooke's voice had a theatrical dynamic. Simon Cowell believed that they were looking at a future star and that she has incredible talent. She obtained yeses from all four judges, therefore putting her through to bootcamp. Bootcamp Brooke sang Somebody That I Used To Know during the first round of bootcamp. On her second bootcamp, she sung the song Knockin On Heaven's Door with Julia Bullock. She was later eliminated from the competition. She later said that she guessed she wasn't what the judges were looking for. The judges later brought her back to the stage, along with many other acts, to be placed in a new girl group. Performances Once put in the group, Ally and the girls worked hard to show that they belonged on the show. They took on songs that allowed them to showcase their vocal abilities, but before they were to perform two songs("Set Fire To The Rain" by Adele and "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson), Ally received word that her grandfather had passed away. The group's performance of the Kelly Clarkson song was dedicated in memory of her grandfather. Ally left for Texas to attend his funeral but returned to Los Angeles in time to perform with Fifth Harmony. She received support not just from her groupmates and their fans but also from the group's mentor Simon Cowell Pairings Tumblr inline n4uxb448jh1se3rz8.png|Alnah|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Ally-Dinah_Relationship Tumblr inline n3jed5JlEY1s78jm3.png|Normally|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Normani-Ally_Relationship Large (1).png|Alren|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Ally-Lauren_Relationship Tumblr inline mvbvkc8QTB1s78jm3.png|Camally|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Camila-Ally_Relationship Category:Ally Brooke Category:Band Members Category:Females Category:The X Factor Category:Fifth Harmony Official